This invention relates generally to thermoplastic polymers which may be fiberized and made into nonwoven fabrics by a number of processes. The fibers and fabrics thus formed are useful in a variety of personal care products such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, wipers and feminine hygiene items. These fabrics may also be used in medical applications such as a component of a gown or sterilization wrap, as outdoor fabrics such as a geotextile, equipment cover or awning.
The most common thermoplastics for these applications are polyolefins, particularly polypropylene. Other materials such as polyesters, polyetheresters, polyamides and polyurethanes are also used to form nonwoven fabrics. The nonwoven fabrics used in these applications are often in the form of laminates like spunbond/meltblown/spunbond (SMS) laminates. Further, such fabrics may be made from fibers which are conjugate fibers.
The strength of a nonwoven fabric is one of the most desired characteristics. Higher strength webs allow thinner layers of material to be used to give strength equivalent to a thicker layer, thereby giving the consumer of any product of which the web is a part, a cost, bulk and weight savings. It is perhaps equally desirable that such webs, especially when used in consumer products such as diapers or feminine hygiene products, have a very pleasing hand.
It is an object of this invention to provide a nonwoven fabric or web which is sufficiently strong and yet also has a very pleasing hand.